Reunited
by SweetWhispers
Summary: After a time apart, Harry realizes that he could never be without Ginny.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

Ginny walked down to the common room and sat in an armchair by the fire. For some reason she couldn't sleep tonight. As she sat staring into the fire and letting her mind drift she heard a noise behind her. She whipped around and saw a figure standing in the shadows that the embers of the fire didn't illuminate. The tall, lean figure walked towards her and the light of the fire reflected off glasses.

"Oh, Harry, you scared me," Ginny whispered, laughing.

"Ginny, I didn't realize you were there," Harry replied, kneeling by her chair.

"Harry, you don't have to sit on the floor and you know that," Ginny murmured, gently pulling him up on the chair with her. Harry climbed up next to her and pulled her on to his lap. Together they sat like that, Ginny's head resting on his shoulder for almost twenty minutes.

"Ginny we need to talk," Harry whispered.

"Harry, does it really have to be right now?" Ginny murmured caressing his chest.

"Yes, you know I'm seeing Cho these days, you know this isn't right," Harry said, pushing her away gently.

"Harry, stop it!" Ginny said. "Don't even pretend that you don't miss me. Don't pretend you don't."

"Ginny, I loved you, but after what you did… after what we went through…"

"It was an accident. I don't like him. We were drunk, it got out of control. Not a day goes by that I don't regret doing what I did," Ginny cried taking Harry's hand in hers.

"I want to believe you so much Ginny, but you slept with that bloody son of a bitch, and then you lied to me," Harry replied, pushing her away.

"I'm sorry Harry," Ginny whispered "I'm sorry, and I miss you."

"I miss you too Ginny," Harry replied, wrapping his arms around her. "And I forgive you." When those words were spoken it was like a spell was broken and Harry's mouth found Ginny's. As the kiss grew deeper the clothes came off and before either of them knew it they were both stripped down to their underwear.

"I don't know Ginny," Harry murmured in her ear, "I still don't know."

"Harry I told you I was sorry, what more do you need to know?"

"I need to know that you won't do that to me again. I need to be able to trust you," Harry replied, gently stroking her flaming red hair back from her face.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny answered, tears appearing in her eyes, "I promise, I promise with all my heat. I love you so much." Then without warning, Harry kissed Ginny hard, as if trying to make up for all the lost time. Ginny kissed him back, letting his tongue enter her mouth. Hurriedly they both stripped themselves of their underwear. Harry's hands gently caressed Ginny's entire body, his hands like feathers on her breasts and back. His mouth moved from her mouth to her neck. A moan escaped Ginny's lips as her hips bucked against Harry's body. Then Ginny felt a hard pressure on her stomach. Harry's growing erection was pressing against her. Harry gasped as Ginny reached down and stroked his member. Together, their limbs intertwined, they rolled onto the floor. They never broke their kiss. Harry rolled on top of Ginny and pressed his body close to hers. Ginny, not able to resist any longer, spread her legs. Harry positioned him self over her and then gently thrust into her. Ginny moaned as Harry moved inside of her.

"Oh, Ginny," Harry gasped, pushing in and out.

"Faster, Harry," Ginny moaned. At her command Harry quickened his pace, pushing himself deeper into her body. Harry's hands traveled from her hips to her firm breasts. The feel of them against his chest made his body scream in ecstasy. He gently played with her hard nipples, leaving her body wanting more. Harry moved deeper into Ginny as she started to move her hips with his, wanting to consume as much of his as she could. Harry could feel himself reaching peak, then as though they had timed it the both came at the same time. Harry, spent, fell onto Ginny. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gently kissed his forehead.

"Ginny, I love you," Harry, whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Harry. I've missed you," Ginny replied, so happy that tears came to her eyes.


End file.
